


Shopping Date

by VampirePaladin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female Dr. Drakken, Rule 63, Shopping, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Kim and Drakken go on a shopping date together.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible
Kudos: 3
Collections: Rule 63 Exchange 2020





	Shopping Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Things were different since Kim graduated from high school and went to college. She’d learnt a lot about her stuff, things that she had been in denial about, things that she hadn’t even told her family about yet. Kim had always told herself that the reason she got so distracted by Shego during their fights was because she admired the other woman’s form an technique, that she just appreciated how good Monique was at showing off the newest fashions, and she just thought Bonnie was an exceptional cheerleader (though Kim would never say that out loud to her). 

Ron didn’t take it well. Kim tried to explain that he was still her best friend, but he wouldn’t even talk to her. It was even worse when he found out that Kim had started dating their once nemesis Dr. Drakken.

Kim needed a distraction. Any sort of distraction. That was why she decided to go see her girlfriend.

“Hey, Dr. Drakken,” Kim announced as she entered Dr. Drakken’s lab.

Dr. Drakken spun around, for a second, she was about to call for Shego, but then she stopped short. “Wait, why am I panicking, I’m not trying to conquer the world anymore?”

Kim smiled. She supposed four years of being enemies didn’t disappear in a snap.

“Are you busy? I was wondering if you’d like to go to the mall with me?”

“The mall?”

Kim nodded. “You’re always wearing that blue lab coat, I was thinking we could go shopping and see about a whole new look for you now that you aren’t a supervillain?”

Drakken pondered it. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to at least go.”

“Great!” Kim took Drakken by the gloved hand and led her out. 

Kim thought that Drakken might enjoy a day out. She imagined switching sides would have ruined all of Drakken’s old supervillain friendships, except for the one with Shego. Kim thought that was as strong as the one between… Nevermind, she wasn’t going to finish that thought.

The mall was packed. It was the weekend after all, so it was filled with high school students, college students and other young adults. With it being the weekend schools were out and many people had off. She could have invited Drakken out on a weekday, but Kim liked it better like this. The mall didn’t feel right if it wasn’t packed with people. She didn’t think malls could ever lose their importance or place of cultural relevancy.

“So which boutique do we go to first?” Drakken asked.

“Well, which is your favorite?” Kim asked.

“I usually ordered my clothing online or sent Shego to go buy it,” Drakken said.

“Alright, then how about we start here?” Kim suggested as she pointed at a department store. It wasn’t exactly her normal cup of tea, but she thought it would have a little of everything for Drakken.

Kim and Drakken went into the shop together. They passed through the perfume section to get to the clothing. Drakken started to inspect the clothing, a hand rubbing her chin as she contemplated various articles of clothing, rubbing the clothing between fingers. Kim wondered what good that did when Drakken still had her gloves on.

“Are you doing any interesting experiments?” Kim asked as she went through the racks of clothing.

“Yes, I’m working on a bacterium that can eat plastics. I intended to use it for world domination when I started it, now I’m thinking I’ll develop it for dealing with plastic garbage.”

“Oh wow,” Kim said clearly impressed. She didn’t think that protecting the environment was something that Drakken, even one who was no longer a supervillain would think about. 

As she was thinking about that she noticed a splash of orange. Kim knew when she she’d made a find and so she went after it, pulling out a cute orange blouse with short sleeves. It wasn’t Kim’s style, but she thought it would look fab against Drakken’s blue skin.

“Drakken, what do you think about this?” Kim held up the orange blouse.

“Hmm, it isn’t my normal style, but I’m willing to try it.” Drakken reached up and started to unbutton her blue jacket. Drakken opened her jacket to reveal a body that was both toned and curvy at the same time. A flimsy top over a bra made it clear that Drakken had a very hot body. Kim could think of cheerleaders who would be jealous of it. The two of them hadn’t been dating very long and Kim hadn’t seen what was under the jacket yet. They’d mostly just made out and they hadn’t been dating for that long.

“Wow, Drakken, you look amazing!” Kim enthused. There were so many cute looks that Kim thought that Drakken could pull off really well. “Why do you always wear your coat?”

Drakken shrugged her shoulders. “It’s what I like.” The answer was so very simple, so simple that Kim hadn’t expected it. Drakken held out her hand and took the orange blouse from Kim. She held it up to her torso. “What do you think?”

“It’s really cute!”

“Don’t worry, Kim! I’m here to help you!”

One moment Kim was smiling at Drakken and the next there was a Ron shaped blue tackling Drakken.

“Ron!” Kim called out. She rushed over and expertly pulled Ron off of Drakken and pinned him against one of the displays. “What are you doing to my girlfriend!?”

“You’re being brainwashed, or mind controlled, or something like that,” Ron said as he struggled against Kim, but Kim knew what she was doing and he wasn’t able to pull free.

“Ron,” Kim said. Everything hurt. This wasn’t right. Ron was supposed to be her best friend and he’d done this. “Drakken didn’t make me dump you. I’m a lesbian. She has nothing to do with it and you didn’t do anything wrong, at least not until today.”

She could feel Ron shaking under her hands. He let out a choked sob. Realizing he wasn’t in any condition to attack again, Kim let him go.

“I’m sorry, Ron. I wish I could love you the way you deserve to be loved, but things are never going to be like they were in high school. I’ve grown ad learnt new things about myself and I’m sure the same is true for you. But I do still want to be your friend, your best friend, but you have to accept the truth.”

Ron slowly nodded. “Sorry,” he mumbled to Drakken.

There was a brief moment where it looked like Drakken was going to taunt Ron, but instead she said, “It’s alright. If roles were reversed, I would suspect me of brainwashing as well.”

“Sorry, Kim,” Ron said. “I shouldn’t have ruined your date.”

“You’re right, you shouldn’t have. You’ll have to treat me to lunch next time we hang out.”

Ron nodded. A few more things were said before he left, leaving Kim and Drakken to their date.

“When Ron tackled me I fell into this display of dresses,” Drakken held up a cute sundress with flowers on it. “I think it might look nice on you.” It almost sounded timid, like she was unsure if Kim would be interested in someone far less fashion conscious.

“How about you try on the orange blouse and I’ll try on the sundress,” Kim said cheerily.


End file.
